Camaraderie
by beltheawesome
Summary: Okita has abnormal interests in Saito and tries to make a move on him, but it wasn't well received. More than just a little upset, they avoided each other for days. The other captains couldn't take the tension anymore and finally sent them off on a trip alone to settle things between themselves. And that, was just the beginning of their love story... [OkitaxSaito] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1 - Won't you play with me?

**Chapter 1**

 **[Won't you play with me?]**

* * *

On a peaceful day in the Shinsengumi headquarters, Saito was walking out of his room towards the courtyard, thinking of what to do on this eventless afternoon. _Might as well get some fresh air,_ he thought. It was mid-summer, and the heat indoors was rather unpleasant.

He slowed down his pace to enjoy the warm breeze brushing past his hair and cheeks, and sensed an abnormal presence not far off behind him. He tilted his head back sideways to check for the unknown being, only to see leaves rustling across the empty ground.

"Hmm.." Saito narrowed his eyes.

Saito, alert now, rested a hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to strike at any moment. However, as he took a step forward, there was a tug on his scarf, and he felt it slipping off.

"Wha-!?" The shocked samurai quickly grabbed the scarf from the front of his neck to keep it from falling. He quickly turned behind, and saw Okita squatting on the ground behind him with one end of the scarf in his hands.

"Caught ya, Hajime-kun!" Okita said with a goofy grin.

There was an obvious frown on the face of the man who nearly just had his scarf pulled off, but Okita didn't seem to care.

"Souji. It was you after all." Saito glared at his fellow captain.

Okita stood up and released his grip on Saito's scarf, which the latter quietly adjusted and fixed back to its usual position.

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from messing with my scarf." He said.

"Ah?" Okita cocked his head slightly. "I've never really asked, but could it be that... that scarf you always wear is really important to you?"

Saito stayed silent and stared at Okita blankly, signalling that he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's hot as heck right now though." Okita pressed on, wanting to know why Saito wore a scarf regardless of the season.

"It's just a habit."

"Hmm..?" Okita pouted a little, upset that Saito didn't intend to tell him anything. But after a few seconds, a playful smirk was the only expression left on his face.

"Ne, Hajime-kun." Okita scooted real close to Saito and bumped shoulders with him.

"What is it?" Saito asked, in a monotone voice, having a bad premonition of whatever idea Okita had.

Okita leaned even closer and whispered the question of the day into his ear.

"Are you free tonight?"

Saito felt goosebumps all over his body when the warm breath of Okita tickled his ear, but he quickly snapped out of it and pushed Okita's head away with one hand.

"I'm on duty for night patrol today." Was all he said before he turned to walk off by himself.

But Okita grabbed Saito's wrist before he could go, causing the shorter man to jerk his head back in slight surprise.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

Okita stared at him for a while, but his usual grin returned soon after.

"No, it's nothing." He said and released his grip.

Saito shot him one last confused glance before walking off.

"Hmm…" Okita probably didn't realise how creepy he looked, smiling to himself in the middle of the pavement. _I'll give you many more surprises, Hajime-kun._

* * *

 _/_

* * *

Nights like these were a refreshing break from the afternoon heat in summer. Saito walked at the back of his patrol team as they made their rounds through the city. It was already dark, and not many civilians were out. As they walked through the streets, he couldn't help but think about what happened with Okita earlier in the afternoon.

Sure, he saw Okita as a valuable comrade, someone whom he was especially close with since their time at Shiei hall. They often practiced and sparred together, and forged deep bonds. But what Okita did back there was slightly out of place. _He's been acting strange lately... I'll have to set things straight with him afterwards._ Saito thought to himself.

* * *

/

* * *

"Hajime-kun~" a lyrical voice could be heard from the shadows as Saito and his men returned from night patrol.

The Shinsengumi soldiers look around in confusion and panic, wondering where it came from. Saito, however, sighed in exasperation as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Relax. It's just Souji." Saito announced and instructed his men to go back to their quarters. The men looked between each other with curious faces, but obediently went back as told.

Once they were left alone, Okita hopped out from the shadows towards the other male and snaked his arms around his waist, securing Saito in a tight hug.

"Patrol's over. You're mine now." His breath brushed against the back of Saito's neck.

Saito winced at the sudden intimacy but pushed Okita away from himself with a blank, emotionless face.

"Do you need something from me?" Saito asked, considering the possibility that all this fuss Okita was making was just him trying to earn himself a favour.

"The only thing I need from you is _you_ , Hajime-kun."

"...Souji. What is the meaning of this?" Saito narrowed his eyes and observed Okita, thinking of a way to solve this complicated riddle.

"You couldn't outright decline my invitation after all, could you?" Okita smiled, placing a hand on his hip. "After all, you didn't refuse me when I asked you out tonight."

"Are you perhaps saying that you want to spar with me?" Saito thought out loud.

Upon hearing that, Okita raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing.

"Well… Isn't it obvious enough?" He stepped closer to Saito, and gently caressed his cheek. He looked straight into Saito's eyes with an intense gaze, the smile never leaving his face.

"Do you want to spar with me, Hajime-kun?. Not here, but in my room, on my bed." Okita's voice dropped to an inviting whisper.

For a moment there was complete silence except for the buzzing of insects. They both stood their ground and maintained the intense eye contact; both were cautiously observing the other.

"I refuse." Saito suddenly stepped back and said. "I will not partake in that sort of scandalous act."

"Hajime-kun, you-" Okita was about to say something, but Saito cut him off.

"That's enough, Souji. You ought to practice some self control and discipline as a captain of the Shinsengumi. This is a critical period for Kondo as the head of the Shinsengumi. It's better if you don't cause unnecessary rumors among the soldiers." Saito raised his voice, effectively shutting Okita up by mentioning Kondo.

Saito turned away from Okita as the both of them remained silent, looking into the distance to avoid eye contact. _So that was what he was after._ Saito shook his head in disappointment. _I didn't think Souji was the kind to vent his frustration on a comrade._

"Tch." Okita grunted with a slightly frustrated expression. "Well, I have something to do tomorrow so I'll head in first."

With that, Okita disappeared, leaving Saito standing alone under the moonlight.

* * *

/

* * *

Ever since that incident, there was an air of awkwardness around the both of them.

They'd walk past each other without a word of acknowledgement, even though many a time their opposing auras would clash and intensify, scaring those around them. They sit next to each other during meal times, but it felt like they were miles apart in mind, for they never once spoke or looked in each other's direction. Okita would often finish eating way earlier and head off to train alone, which further confirmed the other captains' suspicions that something happened between those two.

"Hey... There's definitely something on with them right?" Heisuke looked towards the others, worried about Saito and Okita.

"Saito and Souji have always been rather close...it's hard to believe something like this can actually happen." Harada mentioned.

They were all having a secret meeting excluding Saito and Okita, discussing on what to do with this troublesome situation. Everyone was actively voicing their thoughts. Even though there was no conflict, the cold war between two captains was detrimental to the spirit and teamwork of the Shinsengumi.

Chizuru glanced nervously at their troubled faces as she served them freshly brewed tea.

"It's really hard for me to see them like this...and here I thought I understood Souji well." Kondo gave a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Kondo-san. Obstacles will only serve to bring people closer together." Hijikata said, trying to cheer him up.

"Ah! Right! We should come up with a plan to help them get over this obstacle as soon as possible!" Nagakura suggested, a fist landing in his other palm in a moment of inspiration.

"Hmm..." Hijikata took that in mind, and was deep in thought for a while.

"Well, if it's that, then...listen to this, everyone." Hijikaka slowly explained the plans he had in mind.

* * *

Not long after their discussion, Saito and Okita were called to meet Hijikata and Kondo.

"Saito, Souji." Hijikata greeted them. "I have a mission for you both."

They nodded and listened closely to the details Hijikata was about to explain. Even as he started the serious talk about an important job, the two captains assigned could sense a few sneaky, nosy boys eavesdropping from outside the room.

"One of the clans on very good terms with the Shinsengumi are holding a coming of age ceremony for their next heir. We have been invited to attend their party in Edo, and I want the two of you to go as representatives." Hijikata told them.

"Would it be alright for us to go, rather than the chief and vice commander?" Saito asked, concerned that they might be offended if the head of Shinsengumi was not present.

"We can't possibly leave our posts to attend a party." Hijikata gave a sentimental smile. "We've had good history with them. They will understand."

They nodded and Hijikata continued.

"Besides, there are still some of our enemies in Edo. If possible, I'd like you to observe their movements outside of Kyoto. But of course, that's not the priority. I will send Yamazaki for further investigation."

They nodded.

"Well then, the event is in two weeks. Accommodations have been arranged, follow the map here and look for the inn. A reservation has been made under the name Yamaguchi." Hijikata said, and passed them an envelope, which Saito took.

"Got it. Then we'd better head off tomorrow morning so we'll have some free time to sniff out the enemy before the party." Okita said and gave his usual grin, while Saito simply nodded and said "understood".

With that, Saito bowed and exited the room, followed by Okita. A few curious faces of those who've been eavesdropping watched from behind a corner as they walked away.

"Are they really gonna be alright?"  
"Don't worry, I bet they'll make up in no time once they spend some proper time together."  
They whispered among themselves.

Okita raised his eyebrows. It was obvious to him what they were plotting. _Hijikata-san always does whatever the heck he wants, doesn't he?_ Okita thought.  
"Busybody." He mumbled softly to himself. "And _my_ Hajime-kun just does everything he says without question."

But Okita wouldn't deny that he didn't mind having Saito all for himself for two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deeply strengthened camarade

**Chapter 2**

 **[Deeply strengthened camaraderie]**

* * *

It was already dark by the time they arrived at Edo.

"Is there a reservation under the name 'Yamaguchi'?" Saito talked to the clerk behind the counter, while Okita watched from behind with his arms folded.

They weren't exactly on an important mission which required them to conceal their identities, but it wouldn't hurt to avoid attention. Captains of the Shinsengumi really just attracted too much attention, and often trouble.

"Yes, please follow me this way." The clerk shifted his papers aside and led them up the stairs to their room.

The design of the room was simple and somewhat plain, but it was sufficient. It wasn't like their rooms back at the headquarters were any much fancier. Two futons were placed side by side, one for each of them. They waited till the clerk bowed and left them alone.

And for the first time in days, the silence between them was broken by Saito.

"Rest early tonight, we're going to look around for information on the enemy tomorrow."

Okita widened his eyes at Saito. He didn't expect him to speak, but it wasn't that unexpected either. Okita knew he was the one who got mad and decided to ignore Saito on a whim, but that quiet guy just didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

"I'm going down to get some sake first, before the stalls close." Okita walked towards the door and waved his hand casually.

"Do you even remember where to buy sake?" Saito asked. It's been quite some time since they moved to Kyoto, and he doubted Okita's memory.

"I'll ask around." Okita gave him a sideways glance, revealing his trademark grin before disappearing behind the door.

Saito looked at the door which Okita just went out through, then turned towards the window. The moon was out, flooding the dark streets with white, serene light.

All the stalls outside were obviously closed by now.

* * *

/

* * *

"Hey, do you know where I can buy sake?" Okita folded his arms and leaned over the counter, asking the same clerk from before.

"The stalls are all closed now, sir. If you could wait till tomorrow…" The clerk did his best.

"Hmm? Is that so… Don't you have some in your warehouse, then?"

"N-no, we don't…"

Okita leaned closer, his gaze dangerously threatening, even as he smiled.

"Sir, I-" The clerk swallowed, not knowing how he should handle the situation.

Fortunately for him, Saito showed up at the right time. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on Okita's shoulder.

"Sorry for troubling you, we'll wait till tomorrow." He lowered his head slightly to imitate a bow.

Okita looked slightly disappointed at Saito's interference.

"C'mon, I was just playing around." He said, when Saito gave him the glare.

* * *

They walked back quietly without saying a word, but once they were alone and certain that no one else could hear them, Saito spoke.

"Please refrain from causing unnecessary trouble until the mission is over."

"It's not like you don't know this is all just Hijikata-san's plans for a vacation for the two of us." Okita casually relaxed with his hands behind his head, without a trace of guilt.

"An order is an order." Saito wasn't completely oblivious to what the other Shinsengumi captains were up to, but that didn't mean he'll disregard his orders.

"Well then, let's go out to have some fun tomorrow." Okita suggested.

"I do remember telling you that we were to check on the enemy's movements tomorrow."

Saito narrowed his eyes at Okita's carefree attitude. Even if they both knew the reason behind being sent to Edo together, Saito wasn't in favour of outrightly ignoring Hijikata's orders.

"I bet Yamazaki is already out there gathering information on the enemy."

Saito looked down and thought for a while. He'd expected that much, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with just playing around either.

"I will check on the enemy's movements tomorrow." was all he said.

"...Yeah, got it. If you do come across something interesting, call me along. I can't wait to cut down the thugs who dared to stand against the Shinsengumi." Okita mumbled and slipped under the covers of one of the futons.

"That's not what we're here for, Souji. Our job is just to observe, until further instructions are given."

"Don't worry, Hajime-kun, I won't slow you down." He gave another mischievous laugh before lying down on his back, and closed his eyes. Saito had long given up on arguing with him and prepared to rest as well. _This is why the vice commander doesn't send him on such missions,_ he sighed.

* * *

A few minutes passed by.

* * *

Okita opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment. He then turned his head sideways, to see Saito sound asleep.

"Hmm..." Okita crawled out of bed towards his roommate and peered over his sleeping form. He watched the unconscious body's gentle breathing motions beneath him, and felt the sudden urge to touch that soft, fluffy hair. _Should I?_ He stretched his hand towards Saito without realising it. However, his hand was caught and held in place before it could reach Saito.

"Ah?" Okita furrowed his brows. Saito was glaring at him, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"What are you trying to do, Souji?" He demanded.

"What? I wasn't really doing anything." Okita answered truthfully.

Even so, Saito's glare never faded. Okita frowned as he saw the rejection Saito expressed towards him.

"Hey, if you do that, I'm really gonna think you actually hate me." Okita sighed and pulled his hand away, but the grip on his wrist wouldn't budge.

 _Huh?_ Okita gave him a confused look. _He doesn't want me to get close to him, but he doesn't let me go either?_

"No. I think it's about time we cleared things up." Saito said and sat up straight. "The vice commander seemed rather distressed over our situation."

Okita almost rolled his eyes when Saito mentioned Hijikata, but agreed on it nevertheless. He knew Kondo was rather upset, too. And he knew this fuss was all a plan for them to reconcile.

First getting them to go on a trip together, and then even arranging for them to share a room.

They were quiet for a while, but Okita spoke up.

"Well, I guess you're right." he sat back and faced Saito. The both of them now positioned themselves formally, ready to get to business. Saito nodded, grateful that Okita was willing to comply.

"Can't afford to let Kondo-san worry about me."

 _Kondo-san is still the only one who can motivate him after all._ Saito thought, and felt the tips of his lips curve up in a slight smile. It was just his way of laughing to himself.

"Then, firstly, explain yourself. Why did you attack another member of the Shinsengumi in such an indecent manner?" Saito started his interrogation.

They had kept their interactions preceding their coldness towards each other a secret from the rest of them in Shinsengumi, like an unspoken agreement. That was why no one else knew what happened, so the rest had no choice but to come up with such a stunt. It was their problem, and no one could solve the issue between them but themselves.

"Indecent?" Okita blinked. "Oh, about me hugging you and all?"

He held his stomach as he laughed. "Did you not like it, Hajime-kun?"

"..." Saito's mouth was kept in a thin line, not amused at all.

Okita stopped laughing after a few moments of Saito's silent glaring. But what came next was definitely way out of Saito's expectations.

"You could say it's because I like you, Hajime-kun." Okita said in a rather calm voice, his usual smile flashing across his cheeks.

"Because you like me?" Saito tried to analyse those words, and his brows furrowed warily.

Okita laughed lightly at the reaction he got.

"I think, I like you even more than Hijikata-san likes Chizuru."

"...is this a joke, Souji?" Saito felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. He wouldn't be surprised if Okita had said such a thing so casually as a joke.

"Is that so hard to believe, Hajime-kun?" Okita gave him a gentle smile.

Saito remained silent, not sure of how to respond. Instead, Okita continued talking.

"And, the way you call me Souji, Souji all the time...you've got no idea how much it _turns me on_."

"..." Saito's eyebrow twitched as he listened. "Everyone calls you that."

"But it's just different with Hajime-kun, you know?" Okita eagerly leaned forward, closer to Saito. "It's different when the person you love says it."

Saito didn't know whether to feel happy or disgusted at Okita's fondness towards him. But it was certainly strange to receive a confession from another man at a rented room in the middle of the night.

"I've never really had the chance to say it like that, I'm glad I managed to give you a proper confession after all." Okita tilted his head slightly and gave Saito a somewhat warm smile.

"I would appreciate an explanation, _Okita-san._ Besides, shouldn't the confession come before the physical assault? Theoretically." This new information was a little sudden even for Saito. He even made sure not to call him by his first name after Okita's previous comment.

"That's mean, Hajime-kun. Souji is fine." Okita pouted. "There are no rules in love. I've liked you since a long time ago, you know?"

"..."

"Now that it's come to this, I guess I'll have to tell it to you properly." Okita sighed, but his smile never left his face. "Back then, I was completely devastated when you stopped going to Shiei Hall." Okita looked a little sad for a moment as he brought up old memories.

"I still don't know why you left, but it doesn't matter, because you came back in the end. That's why, I was totally hyped up when you came to find us at Kyoto."

Saito listened quietly without interrupting him.

"I did notice you changed a little since I last saw you... I realised you were the same old Hajime-kun after all, but I still didn't manage to tell you those feelings properly. Until now, that is."

Saito's lips parted slightly as he digested those words.

"I never expected you of all people would feel that way towards me." Saito said, still expressionless.

"I guess I have to thank Hijikata-san for planning such a stage for me." Okita grinned and held Saito's hands in his. "Apart from Kondo-san, The only one who really understands me is you, Hajime-kun."

Saito didn't move or jerk away from Okita's touch. It was strangely comforting to have a pair of warm hands around his own. He also couldn't deny that he felt he shared a special bond with Okita, one that was vastly different with the rest of the gang. Saito never found out what exactly made Okita different, but after hearing Okita's words, he started to form a theory.

"Perhaps it's because we understand each other so deeply, that we share a bond that is different from the rest." Saito thought out loud.

"We were both looked down upon and rejected by the rest of the world. For your family background, and my left handedness." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And we were both fortunate enough to find a place where we would fit in."

Okita's eyes softened as he listened to Saito's philosophical speech. Saito had made an instant connection to his heart.

"But, this does not give you reason to link it to romantic feelings." Saito said, his voice suddenly cold and sharp. "Do not misunderstand."

"Your feelings towards me are not of romantic origin. The only bond between us is that of deeply strengthened camaraderie."

* * *

Shot down like a plane.

Okita friendzoned.


	3. Chapter 3 - Following You

**Chapter 3**

 **[Following You]**

* * *

The next morning, which was basically a few hours later, Yamazaki showed up at the door.

"I've completed research on the enemy. The vice commander has confirmed that there is no more need for the both of you to pursue the enemy any longer. Please enjoy your time at the party."

With that, he left and headed back to headquarters.

"Well?" Okita grinned triumphantly at Saito, not very surprised at Yamazaki's appearance.

"Yamazaki said Hijikata-san wants us to have fun."

Saito just stared at him with that blank, unamused face of his. Okita was right, even if he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

/

* * *

In the end they went out and walked through the streets of Edo together.

"Nice weather, eh?" Okita looked around cheerily at they walked side by side.

The sun was out, but there were just enough clouds to shade them from the warm summer heat, and there was even a light breeze as a bonus. The streets were bustling with activity as well, with stalls selling all sorts of merchandise.

The tension between them had more or less disappeared, after their talk last night. Even though Okita was somewhat rejected by Saito, they were both back to how they were before everything happened. It was as if a talk was exactly what they needed to clear things up and lighten the mood.

But as they strolled along, Saito's heart was elsewhere. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he should do. He was only here because Hijikata told him to, but now that he had no reason to be here until the actual event in slightly less than two weeks' time, Saito was at a lost.

"Are you that eager to go back to Hijikata's side?" Okita seemed to have read his thoughts.

"There is nothing for us to do here."

"Even if we were to go back now, we'd have to come back to Edo in a few days for that kid's coming of age ceremony." Okita pouted and folded his arms.

"Yeah, well."

* * *

It was rare for the both of them to walk around a city together, even when they were on patrolling duty. On days when they went out to celebrate after successful missions, they were almost always accompanied by the other captains. When Okita and Saito were together alone, the only thing they ever did was train, spar, or simply chat within headquarters. Neither of them had the habit of playing outside, unlike Harada, Shinpachi, and Heisuke.

"Want to eat dango, Hajime-kun?" Okita suggested as he spotted a dango stall nearby. But Saito's attention was captured by something else.

"You go on ahead, I'll join you later." He said absently and headed inside another stall.

"Hmm?" Okita tilted his head curiously. His eyes drifted over to the signboard of the stall that Saito had just entered, and chuckled to himself.

"Hajime-kun's going at it again." He sighed to himself before going in after Saito.

They had entered a swords shop, with all kinds of swords beautifully displayed along the shelves. From tanto to tachi, there was everything you'd ever need. And they were of commendable quality, too.

"Hajime-kun?" Okita strolled over to stand beside Saito, looking at the katana that had caught his attention.

"Not bad…" Okita commented as he slid a finger across the flat side of the blade.

"You've got a good eye, sir! This katana is truly splendid, it-" the shopkeeper came up to them and started telling them about the katana, but Saito spoke before he could finish promoting his goods.

"Bizen Osafune Kanemitsu." Saito smiled wistfully at the blade. "No swords are more significant than those of Bizen. Out of swords from Bizen, none are finer than those of the Osafune School. There were many excellent swordsmiths in Bizen... This one was created by a swordsmith who stood out among even them."

The shopkeeper stared wide-eyed at Saito.

"You sure know a lot!" He complimented. "This is indeed one of the best in our shop."

"Of course, Hajime-kun's crazy about swords. Ne~?" Okita grinned and nudged him lightly.

"You like it, Hajime-kun? If the price is unreasonable, we can just kill this guy and take it." He then suggested, gesturing to the shopkeeper.

But saying it like it was a normal thing to do did nothing but make the shopkeeper shudder in fear.

"P-Please don't! This is a v-very valuable katana, but I can give you a discount…" the poor man stuttered, trying to talk himself out of this situation. The sword enthusiast only continued to gaze lovingly at the katana in front of him, ignoring the tension between Okita and the shopkeeper.

But after a moment he smiled and placed the katana back on its stand.

"I have no intention of replacing my katana just yet. But when I do, I'll come back here." Saito brushed his hand over the hilt of the katana on his hip, and gave the shopkeeper a nod.

Without saying anything else, Okita followed Saito out of the shop, leaving the stunned shopkeeper stiff and frightened inside his stall. Just before disappearing outside, Okita leaned in and gave the shopkeeper a sly smirk, causing him to swallow in fear.

Saito shook his head at how it turned out and made a mental note not to go shopping with Okita again. He looked back at the shop behind them. Okita had thoroughly scared the shopkeeper out of his wits, and he wondered if that stall will still be there if he ever came back. They had an admirable collection of good katana; it would be bothersome to find it again if the shopkeeper decided to run off in fear of Okita.

 _Well, that's not likely to happen_. Saito thought.

All of a sudden, a skewer of dango was held before him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Saito blinked at the dango, then at Okita, who held the skewer a little closer as a gesture for Saito to take it.

It seems Okita had run off to buy dango while Saito was still spacing out, lost in his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. Before, you said you wanted to get dango…" Saito said, in somewhat of an apology for running off earlier, distracted by his beloved swords.

Saito took the dango skewer from Okita's hand, their fingers brushing lightly against each other in the process.

"It's fine as long as you have fun. After all, it's rare to see Hajime-kun so enthusiastic." His trademark grin played about his face.

"What are you trying to say, Souji?" The younger man sensed a mocking tone in the other's comment.

Okita narrowed his eyes as he smirked. He slowly lowered his head and took a bite off a dango in Saito's hand, while giving him an intense, lustful stare.

"Nothing~ I just wished Hajime-kun liked me as much as he liked katana~" He licked his lips as he spoke in his usual fruity voice.

"I'll pick swords over you anytime." Saito replied with a straight face.

"Not again…" His lips twisted into a playful pout.

"But, thanks for the dango." There was a hint of a smile on Saito's lips for a second, and then it was gone.

"Hmm~" Okita's eyes lit up, satisfied that he managed to catch a glimpse of his friend's rarely seen smile.

Saito put the next dango on the skewer in his mouth, and suggested something Okita did not expect.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" Okita gasped, slightly surprised at the question.

"You came along with me to the swords shop just now. I apologise for running off on my own, it was my bad for being distracted. I feel it is only fair that I accompany you to a place you wish to visit in return."

"Oh? You'll follow me anywhere then?" There was an amused expression on his face.

"For today."

Okita let out a hearty laugh upon hearing his reply, leaving Saito baffled.

"Did I say something strange?"

"No, no, you didn't. You're really interesting as always, Hajime-kun."

"Let's go then." Okita tilted his head and started walking in the direction they came from.

"Where are we going?" Saito asked, but followed closely behind Okita.

"Don't know~?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Saito's sword information taken from Hakuouki Sekkaroku**


	4. Chapter 4 - Watching Over You

**Chapter 4**

 **[Watching Over You]**

* * *

"What would you like to order, sirs?" A waiter asked after taking them to their table.

"Takano tofu, please."

"I'll just have sake."

"Got it, I'll be right back." He hopped off to send the order to the kitchen.

"So, why are we here?"

Saito's posture was formal as always, his back straight and hands in his lap. Okita, on the other hand, supported his head lazily on a palm with his elbow on the table.

"To eat?" he said.

"You're not even eating."

"To watch you eat, then."

"I do not understand your logic." Saito sighed.

"Hmm~"

They were silent for a moment, Okita's eyes dancing all over Saito, while the latter simply stared straight at him like a statue.

"You should eat something." He broke the silence suddenly.

"What?"

"Having an imbalanced diet is unhealthy."

"Is that so…" Okita placed an index finger on his lower lip in thought. "Alright. I'll eat, if you feed me."

"..." _What a ridiculous request,_ Saito thought. What feeding does an able bodied, grown man need? He'd understand if Okita was sick and unable to get up, but this…

"Take responsibility for your own health."

Because Okita didn't, Saito had to worry about his diet all the time. In fact, not just his diet, Saito had to worry about almost everything he did.

"I don't have to worry, as long as Hajime-kun is with me, right?" He grinned cheekily, earning a glare from Saito.

"Ah." Okita's eyes and mouth widened, looking like he suddenly remembered something important.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to bring my wallet out."

"It's fine, I'll pay."

"Nope. I was the one who brought you here after all."

Okita grabbed his wrist, made a short nod and quick eye contact with Saito, then ran out of the shop.

"Wha-?" Saito was more than just a little surprised, being pulled outside all of a sudden.

"Takano tofu and sake!" They could hear the waiter say as he walked out of the kitchen towards their table. "Eh?"

Okita almost laughed out loud when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Souji! The food!" Saito was a little flustered, obviously not willing to just run off so irresponsibly.

"Let's escape before he catches us." Okita whispers and gave him a wink.

"But, the takano tofu!" And Saito was dragged away from the shop, away from his precious takano tofu.

* * *

They sprinted down the streets, hand in hand, even though the shopkeeper wasn't chasing after them anymore. Their hands were getting unpleasantly clammy from perspiration, but they still held on tight, afraid to lose the other in the crowd, until they stopped after a few streets to catch their breaths.

"That was unnecessary, Souji. I could have just paid for the food." Saito reprimanded.

"But I don't wanna~" Okita pouted again, which made Saito droop his head in exasperation.

"What's done is done." There was little he could do about the headache Okita was giving him, anyway.

Nevertheless, Okita returned to his cheery self almost immediately, and they carried on with their journey.

* * *

/

* * *

Saito followed a few steps behind Okita through the busy streets, and off the road, over a bridge, and along the streams, into the quiet paths within the forests. The both of them were quiet throughout the walk. Saito had considered asking the other man where he intended to bring them, but the only reply he'd get would be a "Where, I wonder?" or a "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss".

Saito started wondering if Okita actually knew where he was going. He probably didn't, now that he thought about it. Regardless of that, he had given his word to accompany him wherever he wanted to go for today, and since Saito did not have any other plans, so there was no harm following it through.

After trudging through uneven paths, they got out of the woods and into an open area. Saito gaped at the sight in front of them. There were irises in full bloom, and the entire field was covered in them. The smell of the lovely blue flowers filled his senses, and he inhaled deeply.

Flowers in summer harbour their own unique beauty.

The both of them lay down beside each other comfortably on the soft green grass among the irises, under the shade of the trees.

"How did you know of this place?" Saito asked the person who had brought him here. He had never come across this scene during the time they were still at Shieikan.

"I don't know~?"

"So you were walking aimlessly after all."

Okita laughed, but didn't answer.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Hajime-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling."

"Ah." Saito hasn't realised it himself. He gently brushed his fingers across the side of his mouth, feeling the curve of his lips that was still on his face.

"Fulfilling my duties is the utmost priority. But I do not deny the pleasantness of vacations, as long as it's not too often."

"Huu~ Hajime-kun likes going on vacations with me?" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

They lay there in silence, enjoying nature to its fullest. Okita slowly inched his hand towards Saito's, till their pinkies touched. When he felt no noticeable reaction from Saito, Okita boldly inserted his hand beneath Saito's and intertwined their fingers.

"Hajime-kun?"

There was no reply. He turned his head sideways, and saw Saito resting with his eyes closed.

"How could you sleep so soundly out in the open just 'cuz you're with me?" Okita sighed, but there was an unmistakable smile on his face.

He didn't mind it. He'd stay by Saito's side, watching over him till he woke up. Okita squeezed Saito's hand, and leaned his head against Saito's shoulder.

* * *

/

* * *

Saito slowly lifted his eyelids, the colors of the setting sun coming into view. The realisation that he had fallen asleep hit him and he turned to look for Okita, only to find his another head resting on his shoulder.

"Souji, are you awake?" He whispered, without moving, half afraid to wake him up.

When he realised their hands were nestled together, his face turned a deep hue of red, but did not retract his hand for the fear of waking up his companion.

Okita's eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly apart, seeming to be still asleep. However, in response to Saito's voice, his free arm stretched over Saito's chest to hug him like a pillow.

"Souji...?" Saito blushed even more, seeing Okita's sleeping face coming more clearly into view as he shifted in his sleep.

"Hajime-kun…" his voice was barely audible.

 _Sleeptalking?_ Saito thought.

Saito bit his lower lip as his mind fought the vicious dilemma of whether to wake him up or not. He panicked when Okita's face got closer to his, and his eyes widened indefinitely when Okita started licking him.

Saito swallowed hard, trying to suppress the ticklish feeling.

"Hmm~ You'll let me do anything just 'cuz I'm asleep?" He heard a whisper in his ear. That was definitely not the voice of an unconscious man.

"You were awake the whole time?" Saito mumbled, slapping himself mentally for falling for Okita's act.

"How could I fall asleep with you like that?"

Right. Carelessly falling asleep out in the open wasn't something Saito had expected himself to do. If someone had attacked them, he would not have been able to react promptly. But the cool wind and sweet scents of the flowers - and the warmth of Okita - had put his mind as ease. Ashamed for his irresponsible actions, he swore to never commit the same mistake again, and apologised to Okita.

It seems Okita was the one who took care of Saito today.

"You're still holding onto my hand real tight."

Saito hadn't realised he had been clutching Okita's hand during the sleeptalking-Okita incident earlier, and immediately released his grip when Okita mentioned it.

"Sorry."

"C'mere." Okita stood up and held out his hand towards Saito.

Saito blinked, stared for a moment, then hesitantly took the hand again and pulled himself up.

"We should head back soon." Saito suggested, softly, as he was pulled into Okita's embrace.

Before Okita could answer, though, his stomach growled. Loudy. Very loudy.

"Damn...this is such a mood killer." Okita slouched and leaned his weight against Saito.

"We haven't eaten for the entire day, after all." Saito sighed and shook his head, comfortingly patting the other's back.


End file.
